


Anything

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Bullying, Closeted Character, Gen, Homophobic Language, One Shot, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Threats to out a character, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Transphobia, deadnaming, temporary forced Patton/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Patton stumbled back, his legs hitting the edge of a desk and almost falling over as the trio of girls crowded him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Blackmail  
> I could have gotten so dark with this but I guess I had some mercy. I also wanted to hint at Moxiety or Moceit but couldn't find a good chance, rip.  
> However, extra warnings for the implication of a minor taking nsfw photos of themselves and posting on the internet.

Patton stumbled back, his legs hitting the edge of a desk and almost falling over as the trio of girls crowded him.

They were alone in the classroom, and no one was nearby to hear what was happening.

“You know, I always thought you looked so familiar,” the lead girl said, tapping her chin as if in thought but the cruel smile on her face betrayed the sincerity. “I wondered where that little butch bitch had gone, and suddenly you’re in her place?”

“Too much of a coincidence,” the girl on the right giggled.

“Maybe we can help you, _Poppy,”_ the girl on the left suggested, a much too happy and chipper tone to be genuine and Patton flinched at the name, pushing the desk with a horrible scraping sound before all three girls grabbed his arms and kept him in place.

“You’re not out to the school, are you,” it wasn’t a question. These three knew Patton from elementary and he really wished they had forgotten about him. “Do you need _help_ with that?”

“No!” He shook his head violently. Several of his teachers were already openly homophobic, they had no safe place for the queer kids in school, and he knew if he was outed, he was sure he was going to be stoned by the homophobes and excluded from his new friend group and everything would go to hell and he _couldn’t_ come out. “Don’t. _Please._ I’ll do anything.”

All three grew predatory grins. “Anything?” The lead girl repeated.

Patton gulped, knowing he was doomed either way, but anything to keep him safe, and nodded, sealing his fate.

* * *

“Hi, I’m Erika!”

Patton wanted the earth to swallow him whole as he stood in front of his friends, much too close to Erika for his liking but couldn’t really step away or else she’d think he was going to go back on the deal.

The other guys stared at the two of them like they had fused into a horrible monster, and Patton couldn’t blame them.

“Uh, hi. What do you want?” Virgil asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her.

“Patty hasn’t told you the news?” Erika pouted dramatically. She could give Roman a run for his money with how over-the-top she was.

All eyes went to Patton and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor, “Uh, this is my, ah, gi-girlfriend.”

Absolute silence greeted the announcement. He looked up to see their reactions, and his heart dropped. Janus and Virgil both narrowed their eyes at the two while the twins looked shocked. Logan had no expression at all and that worried Patton more than he thought.

“Con-grats?” Roman sounded unsure, smiling without any true happiness. “When did this happen, Pat?”

“Oh! Over the weekend! Patty here went to my old elementary school and we reconnected,” Erika answered instead, wrapping an arm around Patton’s waist and every part of her touch made him want to run far, far away.

“He asked Patton,” Remus frowned at her.

“Well, I answered faster,” Erika rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Anyway, Patty wanted me to meet his little friends before we were going to go to eat with my friends. I just _have_ to gush about him with them.”

Before his friends could react, she was dragging him away, and by the time he heard Virgil shout out to them, she was taking him away from them.

The moment they were out of earshot, she pulled Patton closer, almost possessively so and sighed, “Your friends are assholes, _Poppy._ They really aren’t good for you to hang around.”

It took several steps for Patton to process anything Erika said after his deadname was said and he winced again at it. “They… you know nothing about them.”

“Oh, I know _plenty._ They’re dumb, braindead boys. At least half of them look like drug addicts in training and all of them look like fags. Are you seriously so stupid?”

Now, Patton was a pushover by nature, willing to roll with whatever was flung his way, but the insults to his friends were edging him closer and closer to attacking the girl then and there.

“Don’t talk about them like that,” he frowned.

Claw-like nails dug into his waist and he tried to flinch away, bumping fully into Erika. “Or what?” There was a dangerous sharpness to her words. “I know your little secret, and you said you’d do anything to keep it a secret.” She took a breath and stopped the two of them in the middle of the halls. “You aren’t allowed to talk to those losers, or else I’ll out you to the entire school.”

“Leave him alone,” a voice said from behind, and Patton yelped, jumping away with his heart in his throat.

The two turned around to see Janus and Logan, one with their hands on hips, the other crossing their arms over their chest.

“I should be the one saying that to _you,”_ Erika snipped, crossing her arms haughtily over her chest.

Janus scoffed. “We’re not the ones blackmailing anyone, Regina George-wannabe.”

_“Blackmail?_ Who said anything about blackmail?” Erika raised her voice and Patton shrunk back.

Logan uncrossed his arms from his chest to show he was holding his phone in one hand, tapping on the screen before a tinny version of Erika’s voice came out, mid-sentence.

_“...look like drug addicts in training and all of them look like fags. Are you seriously so stupid?”_

_“Don’t talk about them like that.”_ Patton winced at the sound of his own voice. It was much too high for his liking still.

_“Or what? I know your little secret, and you said you’d do anything to keep it a secret. You aren’t allowed to talk to those losers, or else I’ll out you to the entire school.”_

Logan stopped the recording with the smallest smirk on his face. “A common rule about blackmail; have physical evidence. It’ll make things much easier.”

“So what?” Erika retorted. “Are you going to tattle like a bitch baby? Run off to the teachers like the pets you are?”

Janus laughed at her and Patton saw how she bristled. “Oh, honey,” he stopped laughing and gave her a glare that actually made her flinch. “You forget who you are talking to.”

“How about a compromise?” Logan stepped forward. “You do not talk, touch, or even look in Patton’s direction, you _certainly_ won’t out him, and Jan and I won’t make your final years here a living hell. You’d be very surprised what digital footprints you can dig up if you’re smart enough. You know _you’ll_ get in trouble for selling pictures of yourself online underage, right?”

Erika spluttered, eyes wide, and really, Patton was close to mirroring the expression. She tried to argue, but Janus tutted at her like a parent reprimanding their child.

“No, no, you had your chance to talk. A deal?” He extended his hand out like the two sides were going to be business partners or something benign like that.

Erika spluttered again, angry. She glared at the hand, then Janus, then Logan, then Patton, before with a loud _‘Augh!’_ she turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving the three boys in the hallway.

It took Patton a couple seconds to process what just happened before tears pricked his eyes and he heard one of the other guys step towards him and he just slammed his entire body into theirs, feeling their arms wrap around him in response after the small gasp of surprise.

“You’re okay, Pat,” Janus hummed. “C’mon, I think Virgil and the twins would enjoy joining in on this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
